Saisir l'Insaisissable
by Veneziano58
Summary: Lyons le Brave n'était qu'un guerrier du Nord, l'un de ceux appelé viking, et ne trouve pas d'autres solutions pour sauver son village que de devenir le Roi du Houx, le sacrifice volontaire. Seulement, la divinité qu'il a invoqué n'est pas celle qu'il espérait.../OCs villes/UA/


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs ici c'est un UA bien différent qui lui m'appartient ~**

 _ **Les rôles, les créatures sont un mélange de légendes, de panthéon et de mon imagination.**_

C'est du Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. Le M ne sera pas là que pour le plaisir. Mais il sera bien là quand même ^^

Drystan = Tristano/Marseille

Lyons = Denis/Lyons-la-Forêt

Nikaïa = Nice

Evrett n'est pas à moi ~

* * *

On entendait le murmure diffus des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage quand un homme émergea des flots, avançant jusqu'au rivage. Il était grand, la peau un peu hâlée, comme un pêcheur restant des heures au soleil mais il n'était pas un ouvrier des mers. Non, bien plus que ça. Ses cheveux noirs couvert de reflets bleutés étaient en vérité du bleu profond des abysses, semblant noir tout en ne l'étant pas. Aussi sombre que l'eau entourant les géants assoupis au fond des mers. Ses yeux étaient comme ces bouteilles de verre remplies de couches de sable coloré, une strate de sable jaune puis blanc puis doré puis brun.

\- Bienvenue à toi oh dieu des mers, lança une voix depuis la plage.

Il regarda l'importun qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Grand, une chevelure blond cendré ébouriffée et coupée courte hormis cette longue tresse perlée tombant sur son torse musclé. Son regard gris de pluie pétillait. Humain. Guerrier.

\- Si tu voulais le dieu de toutes les mers, il fallait invoquer Manannan Mac Lir, Poséidon ou Neptune, pas moi.

\- Oh, manque de précision peut-être. Pardonnez moi votre Éminence. Que représentez-vous donc?

\- Je pourrais te tuer pour ton impolitesse. Je suis un dieu de l'entre-deux, Seigneur de l'Insaisissable car nul ne peut saisir cette frontière entre la mer et la terre tout comme nul ne peut saisir les plus profondes strates sous marines.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que vous n'allez pas nous donner plus de poissons, conclut-il avec un sourire brillant.

Ne tenait-il pas à sa vie? Il pourrait le tuer d'un geste, casser son grand corps comme une brindille. Mais non, il souriait, ne pliant nullement sous la menace. Ah, les vikings comme ils aimaient s'appeler avaient la tête dure.

Drystan croisa les bras et soupira. Non, il ne donnerait pas de poissons ou alors pas le genre de poissons à faire griller en brochettes.

\- Quel est ton nom, guerrier?

\- Lyons le Brave.

\- Quel nom arrogant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi mais je pense bien le porter Seigneur.

Il soupira puis lui tourna le dos, avançant dans les flots, prêt à s'y fondre mais des pas le suivirent, il se tourna pour fixer l'importun, que lui voulait-il encore?

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi guerrier, retourne à ton village.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je suis le Roi du Houx.

L'offrande sacrificielle. Il s'était livré à lui, prêt à se noyer dans les vagues. Courageuse folie, facile alors, de ne pas craindre la mort qu'il pouvait lui infliger. Il était venu pour mourir. Sans doute aussi pensait-il que plus sa mort serait héroïque et plus son village serait béni. Où était passé Njörd? C'était lui qui s'occupait des peuplades du Nord... Drystan soupira et repoussa une mèche sombre collée à son visage. Il leva la main et le guerrier tomba à genoux devant lui, les éclaboussant tout deux d'eau salée. Lyons lui tendit sa lame et pencha la tête en arrière, lui offrant la ligne parfaite de sa gorge. Il prit en main la poignée sculptée, bien maniable. Une bonne arme. Le sacrifié n'avait pas bougé, seul le vent jouant dans ses cheveux et sa respiration calme attestaient qu'il n'était pas juste une statue posée là. La lame de fer brilla sous l'éclat de soleil et s'abattit soudainement.

Lyons papillonna des yeux, perdu. Au dessus de lui, tout était bleu. Le ciel? Non... Trop de choses y bougeaient. Il sursauta quand une énorme pieuvre passa paresseusement près de lui. Il chercha son épée avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait plus. Il n'était pas au Valhalla... Il se leva de la couche où il reposait et avança vers les poissons, tendant la main pour les toucher mais sa paume rencontra une surface plane. Une barrière le séparait du monde marin évoluant sous ses yeux.

\- Tu es réveillé on dirait.

Il se tourna rapidement vers la voix et reconnu le dieu invoqué par mégarde.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas accepté comme sacrifice?

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours ici?

\- Ton enveloppe charnelle est morte. C'est ton esprit qui est ici, incarné et capable de bouger par ma volonté.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu ignores sans doute qui je suis réellement.

Le blond ne pouvait le nier. Certes il savait son nom et sa fonction mais Drystan n'était pas le nom d'un dieu ou du moins, pas son nom originel. Si il en avait changé, c'était qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Aller s'enquérir auprès d'un dieu quel avait été autrefois son nom et ses fonctions perdus serait fort mal vu, il n'aimerait pas qu'on lui frotte le nez dans la boue.

Drystan avait attachés ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant voir les dessins parant sa peau. Dont un long et remarquable serpent de mer qui s'enroulait autour de lui, sa tête à la gueule ouverte figurant dans son cou. Était-il lié à ces créatures terrifiantes capables d'éclater les bateaux? Était-ce Jormungand le Serpent du Monde, celui entourant la Terre?

\- Seigneur...

Le dieu ne se retourna pas, lui présentant toujours son dos alors que ses paumes étaient posées sur la surface étrange les séparant de l'eau.

\- Seigneur, qui êtes-vous?

\- Nérée.

\- Qui?

\- Le vieillard de la Mer. Le dieu primitif des océans. J'ai perdu ce titre il y a longtemps, au moment où les habitants de la Lande on décidé d'adorer d'autres dieux et de les faire tout puissants. J'ai été déchu, condamné à dormir dans les abysses sombres et insaisissables des mers et de l'oubli.

\- Condamné à l'oubli éternel...?

\- Oui. Parce que je suis oublié, nul ne peut me saisir. Ainsi fus-je étonné de sortir de mon sommeil, appelé par un guerrier qui ne m'a jamais voué de culte.

\- J'ai dû faire une erreur dans la cérémonie...

Ce dieu, cet homme aussi vieux que le Monde... Qu'avait-il vu, connu? Les véritables visages des dieux et déesses souverains? Odin? La grande Déesse de Faerie, ce monde inconnu, étrange à Asgard, royaume des dieux nordiques? La mythologie nordique acceptait l'existence de Faerie, certains êtres étant communs aux deux mondes, comme le légendaire cheval aux huit pattes. Lui aurait aimé finir au Valhalla, fier guerrier s'étant sacrifié pour la patrie. Pour son peuple avait coulé son sang, il était Lyons le Brave, ayant affronté à lui seul les armées pour son village. Mort pour les dieux à 22 ans. Les poissons étaient-ils revenus dans les filets? Il l'espérait.

La déité marine s'écarta de la paroi, une énorme bête venant s'y frotter, son œil fendu de la taille d'un bouclier semblant fixer l'humain. Il déglutit, se sentant un peu dépourvu sans son arme. Quel était ce montre?

\- Il est beau n'est-ce pas?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un géant du fond des mers. Il a été chassé de la surface et reste ici. Il a toujours été sous tes yeux mais ta raison l'a ignoré pour se protéger. Sinon, tu serais devenu fou.

\- Alors pourquoi je le vois maintenant?

\- Tu es mort, il n'y a rien à protéger.

Terriblement logique. Un mort n'avait pas à craindre de perdre la raison. Il s'approcha craintivement, respectueusement, l'œil géant le fixant sans ciller. Il leva la main pour toucher la paroi et une membrane translucide cligna sur le globe oculaire, comme si la bête avait été surprise. On lui expliqua que son corps s'était solidifié, devenu roche au fil du temps. Seule sa tête était encore mobile et son souffle colérique provoquait de terribles marées à la surface des flots. Mais depuis longtemps, cette créature n'avait plus le cœur de s'énerver. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Piégée ici, loin de toute lumière et de toute vie, enfermée par son propre corps devenu rochers incassables, condamnée à rester là, sans pouvoir mourir. Quel terrible destin... Il comprit que le dieu solitaire, autrefois Nérée se trouvait dans la même situation. Aussi ancien, aussi isolé. Aussi oublié.

Pendant un instant, Lyons se demanda si le dieu ne l'avait pas gardé auprès de lui ne serait-ce que pour avoir de la compagnie. Il avait dit avoir été tiré de son sommeil. Dormait-il depuis la naissance des grands dieux, de Njörd, Manannan Mac Lir, Poséidon, Neptune? Ses enfants, ses frères, ses rivaux? Qui étaient-ils pour lui? Il pouvait voir les cicatrices sur sa peau et d'autres dessins, presque effacés. Des marques de pouvoirs disparus? La Déesse ou une autre entité l'avait-elle oublié, annihilé l'un de ses enfants les plus puissants pour le réduire à ça, à un vieillard endormit au fond des mers? Le guerrier tomba à genoux devant le dieu dont le regard semblait brun ainsi coupé de toute lumière, il prit entre ses doigts le bas du drapé de tissu blanc et l'embrassa.

\- Je vous servirais de mon plein gré Drystan, dieu de l'entre-deux, Seigneur de l'Insaisissable.

\- Ainsi soit-il, souffla la déité en réponse.

La pupille fendue se dilata, comme si le monstre était rassuré de la tournure des événements puis referma sa paupière, reprenant l'apparence d'une chaîne de rochers noirs.

Le grand brun lui fit faire le tour de son palais sous-marin. Un palais oui vu la taille... Il apprit que certains esprits ou certaines créatures des mers et océans venaient parfois ici, entrant et sortant, s'en servant comme refuge ou lieu de transite. Le seul prix était de respecter et entretenir les lieux. Un prix somme toute très raisonnable. La chambre avec la grande paroi transparente était celle du maître des lieux, une petite lui fut désignée comme étant la sienne. Un mort avait-il besoin de dormir? Quand le blond se retourna, le dieu avait disparu. Sans bruit, s'évaporant tel une ombre. Insaisissable...

A force de faire le tour des lieux, Lyons s'ennuyait. Ne pouvait-il pas faire des besognes quelconques? Il avait faillit être ensorcelé par une sirène mais son adorable visage était devenu un masque d'épouvante au moment où elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune essence vitale à aspirer de son corps. Hormis ça, le calme plat. Impossible de retrouver les appartements divins, pourtant il était certain d'avoir cherché partout. C'était frustrant. Son regard gris comme la pluie fixait donc les poissons et autres habitants des mers passer devant lui avec indifférence, passant devant cette sorte de vitre, cette bulle d'air à des milliers de mètres sous la surface...

Le guerrier avait un jour trouvé des écrits sur son lit. A sa surprise, il réussit à les lire. La mort apportait-elle les connaissances manquantes à la vie ou était-ce un cadeau du dieu? Il y découvrit une autre facette des dieux et déesses, celle du sud. La Grèce il semblerait...? Ou même Faerie. Autrefois Nérée régnait avec deux autres dieux. Dont son, possible, frère Phorcys. Où étaient-ils passés? Il sentit brusquement une présence, une force inconnue. Lyons se leva alors et vint à la rencontre de cette puissance. Une femme se dressait là, ses longs cheveux d'un brun riche tombaient en vagues soyeuses jusqu'à ses chevilles, son regard d'un bleu outremer le clouant sur place.

\- Nikaïa.

\- Drystan, mon frère.

Il lui tendit les mains et elle les prit, frottant sa joue contre elles. Le sacrifié savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester là mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, fasciné par la beauté de ces divinités. Il ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient, utilisant une langue qui lui était inconnue. Le grec? Pouvait-il le lire mais pas l'entendre?

\- Non Nikaïa, je refuse.

\- Mais pourquoi?! Emporion a bien épousé Aegitna!

\- Que nos frères et sœurs veulent s'unir entre eux est une chose Nikaïa mais je le refuse. Choisis un autre époux.

\- Mais c'est ta chance de sortir du fond des mers!

Drystan ne répondit pas mais Lyons sentit un pouvoir incroyable et la demoiselle disparu, ne laissant que des myriades de bulles à la place. Le regard en strates de son vis à vis étincelant, brillant de chaque nuance d'ambre et d'or sous l'effet de la magie. Il avait simplement forcé sa cadette à remonter à la surface et à y rester.

Il s'approcha peu à peu de la déité marine, se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui une nouvelle fois mais il n'y avait toujours aucune peur dans les prunelles grises. Ce gris doux des nuages de pluie lors d'un automne favorable. Lui avait tourné la page. Nérée avait été un dieu doux et bienveillant alors que Drystan était le tumulte et la révolte.

\- Me suivras-tu jusqu'au bout Lyons?

\- Vous avez pris mon âme Seigneur, elle vous suivra où vous irez.

\- Pourrais-tu faire de moi ton Ameraudur?

Il cilla mais son cœur noble lui fit comprendre. C'était un mot de Faerie. Un mot que si il acceptait, jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Ameraudur, l'homme ou la femme qu'on suivait par amour, ce même amour liant les soldats à leur maître, du genre à ce qu'ils préfèrent mourir que de survivre au déshonneur d'avoir perdu leur seigneur. Après tout, il avait déjà sacrifié son corps, offert sa vie à ce dieu. Certes, par erreur mais il avait été le Roi du Houx, l'être sacrificiel.

\- De vous je fais mon Ameraudur, de vous je fais mon Seigneur, de votre nom je fais mon honneur. Drystan, dieu de l'entre-deux, Seigneur de l'Insaisissable.

Le dieu sollicité posa sa main sur la tête de l'homme agenouillé devant lui, faisant apparaître des armes et une protection supplémentaire. Les perles de ses cheveux étaient dorénavant un lien permanent avec son supérieur. Désormais, quel que soit le combat de la déité, quels que soient ses ennemis, Lyons le Brave serait toujours à ses cotés.

Drystan empaqueta quelques affaires pour les mettre à l'abri et le prévint qu'ils allaient monter à la surface. Il ne fit pas de commentaires comme quoi le dieu en question était censé rester au fond des eaux, si il avait bien compris. Mais avant, il devait dire au revoir à un ami. Sans même poser la question, il su de suite de qui il s'agissait. Le monstre marin emprisonné. La déité passa à travers la barrière et l'énorme globe oculaire s'ouvrit alors, la membrane translucide clignant. Il posa sa main halée sur ce qui devait être le museau de la bête.

\- Je vais revenir, je te le promets.

Un souffle profond s'échappa, créant un nouveau courant dans l'eau l'espace de quelques instants.

\- Léviathan... Tu es mon ami.

La paupière noire se referma et le guerrier aurait presque pu jurer qu'une larme avait coulé avant de se diluer dans l'eau salée.

\- Je vais te faire dormir jusqu'à mon retour.

Il rassembla ses mains comme pour prier puis sa magie se manifesta, le tatouage sur sa peau s'illuminant d'une lueur spectrale, les écailles de la créature s'y assortissant. Quand il revint à l'intérieur du palais, pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

Lyons ferma les yeux sous l'impulsion magique, se rattrapant au bras du dieu au moment où ils touchèrent le sol sablonneux. Les vagues leurs léchaient les chevilles. La lumière du soleil lui agressa les pupilles quelques instants puis sa vision s'éclaircit. Une plage de sable blanc, une mer presque turquoise et un chaud soleil éclatant dans un ciel bleu parfait. Ce n'était certainement pas le décor de son ancien village. Drystan s'avança et sorti de cet espace particulier, cet entre-deux, ni terre ni mer le caractérisant. Il le suivit, son bouclier gravé de tentacules rappelant une créature terrifiante de beauté et de dangerosité résidant aux plus profondes abysses, sa hache à la main. Ciselée elle aussi d'un long serpent, rappelant le tatouage du grand homme brun. Ses cheveux qui semblaient d'un noir d'encre sous l'eau était illuminés d'une multitude de reflets bleutés à la surface, comme si les rayons du soleil rebondissaient dessus. Il avait remarqué que les perles de fer de ses propres cheveux étaient dorénavant des perles bleues, comme emplit d'eau. De la plus claire à la plus sombre.

Ils se dirigeaient vers une sorte de ville, toute en colonne et pierre blanche. Tout étincelait et brillait sous le soleil. Le domaine des dieux? Drystan poursuivit sa route, avançant droit devant lui à grandes enjambées et bien que le guerrier n'eut pas de mal à le suivre, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Devrait-il combattre tout un panthéon? D'accord il avait dit qu'il le suivrait et se battrait pour lui, jamais il ne reviendrait sur sa parole mais il aimerait au moins savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Seigneur...

Pas de réponse. Il soupira puis réitéra.

\- Seigneur!

\- Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi.

\- Qu'allons nous faire?

\- Crains-tu de regretter ton serment? Lyons le Brave serait-il en fait le Lâche?

\- Jamais par Odin! Mais j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Du sable jaune puis blanc puis doré puis brun... Jamais il n'aurait pu voir ces yeux là ailleurs que sur une divinité. Un dieu qu'il fixait droit dans les yeux sans ciller, droit dans ses bottes fourrées. Drystan sembla se détendre face à son attitude fière puis ce regard si particulier se porta au loin, vers une sorte de temple perché sur la plus haute colline de la ville.

\- Je veux simplement récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Ne pose pas trop de questions. Pas encore.

Lyons suivit bravement son Seigneur et maître à travers ce dédale de rues. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas la moindre trace d'un habitant parmi ces maisons? Étrange, très étrange... Une fois les grandes doubles portes du temple franchies, Drystan les conduisit sans hésiter vers une salle tout au fond, ignorant les offrandes, les bougies et tout autres statues. Pas de prêtre quelconque non plus... Cette ville fantôme lui colla des frissons dans le dos. Le dieu marin s'arrêta abruptement et le guerrier faillit s'y cogner le nez, ce qui aurait assurément manqué de dignité.

\- Cassandre...

Ce nom à peine murmuré sembla créer un courant d'air froid dans cette salle aux allures funèbres... En se décalant un peu sur le coté, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas seulement l'air d'être mortuaire, elle l'était vraiment. Allongée là sur la grande pierre, la jeune femme ne devait assurément plus être en vie. Un corps endormi était sensiblement différent d'un corps mort. La déité s'avança vers la demoiselle et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue de porcelaine, contrastant avec ses lourdes boucles auburn. Elle lui rappelait vaguement la déesse vu peu avant, Nikaïa si il se souvenait bien. Puis l'atmosphère se réchauffa considérablement, ce qui était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Ses prunelles grises trouvèrent alors un nouvel individu dans leur champ de vision.

L'homme était plus petit que lui ou Drystan mais de si peu. Ses épais cheveux blonds tels une auréole dorée autour de son visage, ses yeux vert émeraude comportant une étoile d'or. La chaleur du soleil, l'envie presque irrépressible d'aller vers lui, le toucher...

\- Balder? Souffla le viking en clignant des yeux.

La divinité lui accorda alors quelques secondes d'attention et lui sourit gentiment. Lyons avait invoqué le dieu de la lumière, doux, aimant le monde et aimé de tous mais aussi dieu destructeur, Balder. Mais il avait face à lui Conri, le Seigneur de la Lumière Vitale, celle du soleil, faisant que plantes et animaux prospéraient sous ses chaleureux rayons. Les deux se rapprochaient et après tout, qui savait quel nom il avait bien pu porter avant... La déité solaire s'approcha sans craintes de son comparse des mers ou du moins, n'en montra rien.

\- Drystan, laisse Cassandre reposer en paix.

\- Fiche le camp Conri. Elle était à moi... Elle est toujours à moi!

\- Non et tu le sais... Elle était prêtresse de ce temple, du temple de la Lumière. Elle appartenait à mon Roi.

\- Que Haimric aille se faire foutre par la Sombre Multitude! Il pouvait en avoir des dizaines, des centaines de femmes, pourquoi s'est-il acharné à me la voler, elle?!

\- Drystan, tu parles avec la colère et le tumulte qu'évoque ton nom... Sa Majesté n'a pas choisi personnellement Cassandre, la magie l'a fait pour lui. Elle devait rester pure d'âme et de corps pour recevoir les paroles de la Déesse mais à cause de toi...

Un grondement se fit entendre, comme un grognement de quelque monstre énorme et mécontent. Le seul non-divin s'interrogea le temps d'une seconde si Léviathan ferait ce bruit là si on le réveillait. Mais il savait, tout comme le troisième homme présent, que le son provenait de Seigneur de l'Insaisissable. Le bruit de sa colère.

\- Il a dû te déchoir bien bas ton roi luminescent si tu en es réduit à faire les gardes dans les temples Conri... Les sièges confortables du Conseil royal ne te manquent pas trop?

\- Arrête Drystan. Laisse Cassandre reposer ici comme depuis ta fuite au fond des océans.

\- Je n'ai pas fuit, on m'y a contraint!

\- Tu étais Nérée. Le dieu doux et bienveillant des mers et au final, tu as déclenché des raz de marées ayant causé de nombreuses morts et tout ça pour quoi? Personne ne l'a su. Tu as juste trahi ta fonction.

\- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça!

Lyons songea qu'il aurait dû se taire en voyant les quatre yeux furibards se poser sur lui. Bon. Il était Lyons le Brave et ne reculerait pas.

\- Qui es-tu pour ainsi interrompre un dieu?

\- Je suis Lyons le Brave et le Seigneur Drystan est mon maître. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça sans raisons... N'avez-vous jamais posé la question?

\- Aurait-il fallu qu'il réponde. Il a rejoint les abysses et s'est endormi, comme le vieillard qu'il est censé être.

Le brusque sursaut de magie se fit hérisser les poils du guerrier alors que Conri se retournait vivement, essayant vainement d'empêcher Drystan de disparaître avec le corps de Cassandre dans les bras. Lyons su par instinct que sa mission consistait à empêcher le dieu lumineux d'aller entraver la route de son maître.

\- Par le Consort, laisse moi passer humain!

\- Je ne suis plus humain. Mon corps est mort et mon âme sert le dieu pour lequel je me suis sacrifié en tant que Roi du Houx.

\- J'admire ton honneur mais laisse moi passer, il en va de vie ou de mort!

Lyons dégaina alors sa hache devenue épée, toute noire quoique, non. Ce même bleu sombre, si sombre... Gravée de runes qui lui étaient incompréhensible et pourtant, il était certain de pouvoir se servir de cette arme magique.

\- Il est mon Ameraudur. Même me battre contre un dieu, pour lui je le ferais.

\- Si il est ton Ameraudur quelle est la priorité entre lui sauver la vie et respecter ses caprices?

\- Sa vie, répondit-il méfiant.

La pointe de son épée était toujours dirigée vers l'autre blond, prêt à l'embrocher à la moindre occasion si il le fallait. Conri se résolu alors à lui raconter l'histoire. Nérée était tombé fou amoureux de Cassandre, prêtresse du temple de Lumière. Ils s'étaient aimé en secret puis pour être certain de ne pas la perdre, Nérée lui avait offert un pouvoir divin pensant ainsi qu'ils pourront passer l'éternité ensemble. Mais la jeune femme s'était suicidée juste après avoir acquis ce pouvoir. Celte magie avait donc fait en sorte que son corps reste jeune et beau malgré les décades et les siècles de la mort. Son âme était partie depuis longtemps, ayant rejoint les autres au Royaume des morts. Elle avait passé la Porte, gardée depuis toujours et à jamais par Evrett. Ainsi, jamais Drystan ne pourrait la récupérer, cette âme avait sûrement été réincarnée depuis.

\- Si il l'appelle à nouveau, il tuera la nouvelle Cassandre alors que ce n'est pas son heure... Les morts damnés se repaissent des âmes vivantes errantes dans leur Royaume. Aussi divin soit-il, là bas, il mourra. Et si il survit, il se rendra malheureux en plus de rendre probablement folle la pauvre Cassandre... Si il est ton Ameraudur, si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends alors va le sauver.

\- Comment?

\- Tu es son chevalier, son bras droit et le bouclier qui protège son cœur. Tu as la réponse en toi.

Le jeune homme soupira, hésitant. Mais il sentait dans son poitrine qu'on l'appelait. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas conscience mais son maître l'appelait au secours, réclamant son aide. Il empoigna alors les perles aquatiques et pria.

\- Drystan ancien Nérée, Drystan Seigneur de l'Insaisissable, Drystan mon Ameraudur, par trois fois appelé, trois fois nommé, laisse-moi venir à toi.

Il ferma fortement les yeux quand vint la sensation désagréable de sentir son corps se dissoudre pour se ressouder. Quand il les rouvrit, il ne vit qu'une plaine désertique. La terre sèche et des cailloux. Brr. Il avança, suivant les palpitations de son cœur. Le bruit d'une rivière lui vint et il la longea, préférant ne pas regarder l'eau. Elle semblait sale. Sale des fautes commises par les âme qui étaient lavées, drainées, blanchies avant d'être à nouveau confiées à la Déesse pour qu'elle les replace. Il aperçu la silhouette de son maître et vint à sa rencontre au pas de course, juste avant qu'il ne plonge la main dans l'eau.

\- NON!

Son cri sembla résonner à l'infini dans cette étendue vide. Il comprit pourquoi il s'y sentait si mal, tout était mort ici. Irrémédiablement. Lui aussi était mort mais avait encore le goût de la vie.

\- Ne faites pas ça...

\- Ton serment a été facile à trahir...

\- Je jure sur les ténèbres qui dévorent toutes choses de ne pas vous avoir trahit!

Drystan se raidit, reconnaissant une formule à Faerie que personne ne voudrait briser sous peine de se retrouver avec la visite de Justitia, la terrible et implacable justicière, et La Hurlante, sa lance, plantée en plein cœur pour avoir été traître, menteur et parjure. Comment lui pouvait-il la connaître? Facile, son esprit n'était plus fermé.

Il s'avança prudemment vers le Seigneur, la pointe de son épée raclant le sol infertile, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer.

-Regardez qui voilà, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Souplement, l'arme fut relevée, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol poussiéreux, il était prêt à faire face à ce potentiel ennemi. Sa longue cape noire flottant au vent, sans brise pour la souffler pourtant, lui donnait un charisme certain. Ça, et l'aura de pouvoir tourbillonnant autour de lui.

\- Porte de la Mort... souffla le divin.

\- En effet. Je n'ai laissé passer aucun de vous et en plus un seul être est vivant sur les trois. Il y a là un corps sans âme et une âme sans corps... La sentence doit tomber. Les morts restent mort et les vivants meurent.

\- Je veux récupérer Cassandre.

\- Cassandre n'existe plus. Son âme a été purifié puis ramené dans le cycle éternel de la vie et la mort. Elle ne sera jamais plus celle que tu voudrais qu'elle soit. C'est inutile.

Le regard perçant se posa sur le guerrier et celui-ci tomba à genoux, une main serrant désespérément sa gorge alors que l'air n'y entrait plus, ses doigts serrant convulsivement son épée.

\- Arrête ça! C'est mon guerrier, mon soldat que j'ai lié par ma magie!

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce pouvoir...

\- Oh si je l'ai. J'ai saisi son âme à cet instant normalement insaisissable qui fait passer de vie à trépas. Il est à moi.

Evrett réfléchit un moment puis relâcha le blond qui tomba à quatre pattes, respirant lourdement et difficilement. Au moins savait-il comment Drystan l'avait gardé à ses cotés. Ce moment où le cœur cesse de battre mais que l'âme n'est pas encore partie, il avait utilisé cet instant pour le garder, l'attacher à lui. Sous ses yeux embués, il pu voir le grand homme en noir s'avancer vers son maître et lui prendre Cassandre des bras. Il ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient, à croire que respirer cette poussière lui était néfaste. Lyons planta sa lame dans la terre sèche puis s'en servit pour se hisser sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Cassandre fut déposée dans le fleuve, son corps s'évaporant à son contact en centaine de pétales d'une pure blancheur, sa voix résonnant alors dans l'air.

\- Nérée... Non c'est Drystan maintenant n'est-ce pas? Les humains meurent, j'ai vu notre avenir grâce à ton pouvoir. J'ai vu tes pleurs noircirent ton cœur... Je voulais te sauver de cette funeste fin mais je n'ai fait que l'accélérer. Tu dois célébrer la vie, aime une déesse ou une humaine mais profite du temps que vous aurez ensemble... Je t'ai aimé et cette part de moi t'aimera à jamais.

Un pétale s'accrocha dans ses cheveux sombres puis glissa sur sa joue, lui donnant l'impression de sentir cette main fine et tant aimée le caresser, le cajoler. Puis elle disparu pour de bon. Contrairement à ce que tous avaient pensé, jamais il n'avait fait plus que d'embrasser ses lèvres roses et ses mains blanches. Elle avait à cœur de respecter les vœux du temple et lui avait à cœur de respecter les siens. Il leva les yeux vers les cieux orangés, ses prunelles humides mais il ne pleurerait pas. Seulement... Il n'avait plus aucun but à présent.

\- Evrett...

\- Oui?

\- Envoie Lyons le Brave au Valhalla, à l'Élysée ou à n'importe quel Paradis qui peut bien exister.

Avant même que le concerné puisse répondre, l'ancien humain se traîna jusqu'à son Seigneur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui répondre un NON retentissant. La Porte de la Mort soupira, c'était bien agité... Bientôt des âmes damnées affamées allaient venir pour essayer de dévorer le seul encore en vie à savoir le dieu marin. Et lui ne pourrait rien y faire, ce n'était pas son rôle.

\- Vous venez de dire que je suis à vous et vous osez vouloir vous débarrasser de moi juste après?!

\- Sur un autre ton. Je suis un dieu et les dieux sont égoïstes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon dieu! Vous êtes mon Ameraudur! Vous avez des devoirs envers moi! Vous devez m'aimer comme je vous aime ou vous serez parjure...

Drystan le fixa, ce garçon tremblant sur ses jambes à cause de l'ambiance toxique, qui était venu le chercher ici dans ce lieu désolé, prêt à affronter la Lumière et la Mort pour lui et ne réclamait qu'une chose, cet amour chevaleresque entre maître et guerrier. Il soupira puis posa sa main dans les cheveux blonds cendrés, le visage de Lyons se trouvant alors niché contre le cou hâlé de son Seigneur.

\- Je retire ma requête pour le moment mais quand l'instant sera venu, j'aimerais que tu me fasses cette faveur. Il porte son nom avec honneur et mérite ce que les légendes lui promettent.

\- Les Valkyries sont des déesses guerrières, elles décideront. Je promets cependant de le mener à elles quand tu me le confieras.

Le brun hocha la tête puis fit un pas en arrière se trouvant alors dans le vide entre la terre et le fleuve, disparaissant dans cet entre-deux qui lui était propre.

Lyons cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière vive et chaude du soleil. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de confortable. Des rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues quand il comprit que le coussin moelleux était en fait la cuisse de son maître. Ils étaient sur la plage de sable blanc, les vagues venant mouiller leurs vêtements. Un autre lieu entre-deux ni terre ni mer. Il leva les yeux vers Drystan, celui-ci fixant l'horizon d'un œil vide. Cassandre était partie. Il n'avait plus d'objectif à atteindre si ce n'était respecter ses dernières volontés mais comment? La tourmente grondante dans son cœur ne s'était pas éteinte. Il en voulait toujours à Haimric, à ce roi de Lumière de lui avoir prit la femme de sa vie. En interrogeant les néréides, ses propres filles selon les légendes, il avait apprit que son Altesse s'était remarié et était père d'une ravissante princesse. Rien que ça! Pendant que lui dormait au fond des océans, ce royal crétin avait mené la belle vie. Soudain son regard fut emplis par des nuages gris, ce gris délicat enrobant la voûte céleste avant d'annoncer la pluie. Pas la pluie torrentielle non, la bruine rafraîchissante.

\- Seigneur?

Oh, c'était les yeux de Lyons. Lyons... Qu'allait-il faire de lui? Il soupira à nouveau puis se leva, avançant dans l'eau tiède de la Méditerranée. Sans hésitations, l'autre le suivit. Ils retournèrent donc au palais sous-marin.

Drystan se retira dans ses appartements qu'il fit à nouveau disparaître, souhaitant apparemment la solitude. Le guerrier n'en fit rien, continuant à le chercher ou à l'appeler. Parler dans le vide. Après plusieurs jours, Lyons se résolu au silence. Que faire? Assit sur le sol de pierre, ses yeux fixait ce qui semblait être une longue, longue ligne de roches épaisses et noires. Le dieu n'avait pas réveillé Léviathan en rentrant. Mais plus il le regardait et plus il lui rappelait autre chose. Une autre créature légendaire.

\- Jormungand...

L'œil de la bête s'ouvrit d'un coup, la pupille étrécit au maximum, formant à peine une fine ligne noire dans cette étendue jaune orangé. Il ouvrit toute grande son énorme gueule pleine de longs crocs effilés alors qu'un cri perçant retentissait dans tout l'océan. Une peur viscérale se fit sentir en lui, faisant instinctivement apparaître son arme, il se mit en position de défense face à la bête.

Le dieu marin sentit quelque chose le tirer de son sommeil, comme un appel au secours. Il se redressa sur son lit, sa chambre noire car coupée de toute lumière. Un nouveau cri retentit au dehors, le faisant bondir sur ses pieds. Quasiment nu, il couru à travers les couloirs de son palais. Par la Déesse et Consort, comment avait-il pu se réveiller?!

Le sang de Lyons n'avait fait qu'un tour. L'épée levée et le bouclier à la main, il avait foncé sur le danger. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en traversant la paroi séparant le palais du monstre. Léviathan agitait sa lourde tête en tout sens, fracassant les rochers et une partie du château sous-marin dans le processus. Les grondements de colère, le souffle brûlant et les cris de la bête se répercutaient dans tout les alentours, agitant les flots et leur population. Si c'était vraiment Jormungand alors sa colère allait provoquer le Ragnarök et la fin du monde! Il devait l'en empêcher. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant d'abaisser sa lame sur la chair du monstre.

Du sang. Il pouvait sentir l'effluve ferreuse dans l'air et dans l'eau. Drystan accéléra encore sa course, ses longs cheveux sombres flottant quasiment derrière lui sous l'effet de la vitesse. Il pila net pourtant en voyant la scène de cauchemar face à lui. Le viking avait son épée enfoncée dans la gorge de Léviathan dont l'œil carmin brillait de haine, son souffle provoquant sûrement de terribles raz de marées à la surface. Non! Il ne voulait pas que l'accident d'il y a des siècles se reproduise... Pas encore, par pitié!

\- Lyons!

Son appel tomba dans le vide. Les roches noires cédaient peu à peu sous la pression infligée par la créature mais comme ces pierres étaient formées de son propre corps, il se retrouva les chairs à vif, tourmentées par le sel de la mer, le rendant encore plus agressif, ses crocs cherchant alors à empaler tout ce qui était à leur portée. Il se rapprocha peu à peu du combat, comme hébété, mais la force brute de la magie déployée de son vieil ami formait comme une sorte de barrière. Il tapa dessus du poing, le long serpent tatoué sur son corps s'illuminant par intermittence. Bientôt, son emprise sur lui allait éclater et alors là, il serait libre de tout ravager sous les océans et au dessus.

\- Lyons! Léviathan! Arrêtez! C'est un ordre vous entendez?!

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il pouvait voir les filets rouges s'échapper du corps de son guerrier alors qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même pour échapper à un coup mortel.

Les crocs se plantèrent en travers du flanc de l'humain avec un horrible craquement sinistre pendant que les os se brisaient tels des fétus de paille sous la force d'un géant. Ce bruit, cette image réveilla en lui des souvenirs...

 _Le début du Monde. Les cieux et la mer s'étaient séparées depuis peu, la terre pointait elle aussi. Plantes et animaux prenaient leur essor sous les mains caressantes des dieux. Les humains furent là bien assez vite eux aussi et ils commencèrent naturellement à les adorer. Tout se passa bien un long moment, les créatures mythiques et bêtes de légendes cohabitant avec eux. Certaines finirent par mourir des mains des héros mais la plupart vivaient simplement cachées de leurs regards. Les Cours de Faerie étaient accessibles aux représentants du genre humain, les prêtres et prêtresses de toutes religions confondues, leurs noms changeant selon la géographie et la langue des populations. Lui, Nérée, vivait avec ses nombreux frères et sœurs, sa préférée étant la douce Nikaïa, la délicate patronne des ondines. Sa plus jeune sœur._

 _Un jour son regard s'était posée sur une jeune fille de la Lande, Cassandre appartenant pourtant au tout nouveau roi de Lumière, récemment couronné par Faerie même. Le problème étant que sa reine n'avait pas été reconnue comme telle. Ça ne le concernait pas vraiment hormis que l'élue de son cœur devait sa fidélité à un autre. Pourtant, il vint la voir et finit par la séduire, tombant éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nérée était descendu au fond des océans pour y trouver Jormungand qui y sommeillait. Délicatement, il lui préleva une écaille puis alla dans son palais pour la transformer en bijou recelant le pouvoir divin de la bête. Ainsi, l'humaine pourrait devenir éternelle comme lui. Jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Il remonta à la surface et offrit ce sublime pendentif à sa bien-aimée, lui ordonnant de ne le passer à son cou qu'au crépuscule quand le jour n'était pas encore la nuit. Pas avant ni après. Elle accepta. La pauvre demoiselle ignorait tout de la menaçante jalousie qui la poursuivait..._

 _Quand elle passa le collier à son cou, elle n'eut que visions d'horreur où son aimé perdait la raison et détruisait tout sur son passage par sa faute. A l'avoir trop aimé, il était devenu fou et à sa mort, le monde entier subit son terrible courroux, la mer dévorant les terres. Désespérée de ces cauchemars éveillés, elle saisit la dague à fruits dans sa chambre et se la planta au cœur, son sang se rependant alors sur l'écaille. Jormungand s'était brusquement éveillé et avait tenté de se libérer des chaînes que les plus puissants dieux avaient liées à son corps pour le retenir dans les abysses. Son tumulte et sa colère provoquèrent un terrible changement de temps sur la Lande, celle-ci se retrouvant alors détruite par les flots dévastateurs et les tempêtes. Nérée avait accouru pour le faire taire, le faire se rendormir alors que son propre cœur hurlait à la tristesse, la détresse de se retrouver seul sans Cassandre... Peut-être que sa solitude, son désespoir avait fait écho à celle de la bête car celle-ci avait fini par se calmer sous le toucher du dieu, ses gros yeux rouges s'éclaircissant jusqu'à prendre la teinte d'un jaune orangé._

 _\- Léviathan..._

 _La créature maudite sembla accepter ce nouveau nom, ce nouveau maître en se couchant à ses pieds et ainsi, leurs deux regards se trouvèrent exactement à la même hauteur._

 _Il posa sa main à plat sur le museau de la bête et un lien se créa, un long serpent se traçant sur la peau de l'homme, une marque de pouvoir. Il retourna à la surface dans le but de récupérer le corps de Cassandre parmi les gravats et les autres cadavres, sachant que le pouvoir pur de la bête mythologique l'avait protégé. Mais les autres dieux l'en empêchèrent et se liguèrent contre lui. La colère prit alors le pas sur sa raison et ses regrets. Sa tristesse devint haine et son obéissance envers la famille devint révolte. Tous exceptés Nikaïa durent s'unir contre lui pour le chasser au fond des mers en le privant de la plupart de ses pouvoirs, suçant sa magie hors de son être. Tombé aux abysses, il construisit un palais sous marin, avec Léviathan au centre des jardins. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et se laissa dériver dans le sommeil, endormant l'énorme créature en même temps que lui. Juste le temps d'accumuler assez de force et alors..._

Lyons tomba à terre comme une poupée brisée, le bouclier était fêlé en de nombreux endroits et l'épée bleue/noire était redevenue une simple hache ciselée, sans pouvoirs. Son regard commença à se faire vitreux mais il sourit en apercevant son maître, un sourire dégoulinant de sang malgré lui. Il tendit la main vers lui mais sans chercher à le faire s'approcher. Pourtant Drystan s'avança à grands pas, ayant brisé la barrière le séparant de la scène d'horreur. Il posa ses mains sur le torse abîmé de son guerrier.

\- Je suis un viking...

\- ...

\- J'ai rempli...ma mission en...mourant dans un glorieux combat...

Le dieu ne répondit pas, préférant faire l'état des blessures alors que la créature prisonnière continuait à hurler sa rage et sa fureur. Il prit l'unique morceau couvrant sa nudité et le roula pour en faire un bandeau, cachant les yeux de l'ancien humain.

\- Ne regarde surtout pas.

Il sentit la présence divine s'éloigner de lui, lui faisant ressentir un froid presque bienvenue puisqu'il gelait sa douleur.

\- ...Drystan...souffla-t-il dans le noir.

Seigneur de l'Insaisissable, la bête n'arrivait pas à le coincer entre ses crocs ni à le voir suffisamment longtemps pour l'attraper. Finalement, il apparu juste sur son museau aux naseaux fumants, le faisant vibrer quand la créature gronda.

\- Léviathan...

Aucune réaction positive. Seulement la colère. Il la comprenait cette colère, ce ressentiment. Jormungand... Fils de Loki, condamné ici. Fils abandonné de son père qui préféra sauver sa propre peau...

\- Mon ami... Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal... Laisse-moi t'aider, te soigner, t'apaiser... Je suis comme toi, tu te souviens?

En réponse, il fit un vol plané son corps s'écrasant lourdement contre les pierres du palais, suffisamment fort pour les fêler. Il tomba sur le sol sablonneux et gris. Immobile un moment puis se releva difficilement. Avançant d'un pas chancelant vers la bête il se raccrocha à son museau, prenant de plein fouet le souffle brûlant de celle-ci. Tous les voyaient comme des monstres. Il laissa tous ses sentiments s'exprimer tout en invoquant sa magie. Si Léviathan refusait de se rappeler, il allait lui remettre en mémoire de force pourquoi ils étaient restés ensemble. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils. La magie agita encore davantage sa chevelure dont une partie avait été coupée par les dents affûtées un peu plus tôt. Le tatouage noir sur sa peau prit une teinte de plus en plus bleue, devenant lumineux sous le pouvoir qui prenait son essor. L'énorme créature s'agita à nouveau mais se calma malgré elle alors que la magie déclenchait la sienne, chaque écaille semblant alors se teinter d'un liseré bleu, toutes les nuances de bleu des mers et océans.

\- Léviathan... Laisse toi faire, je t'en prie...

La membrane translucide cligna, signe de trouble chez l'appelé. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Mais le ferait si il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

 **Libère moi.**

Il ferma fortement les yeux alors que le cri retentissait à nouveau. Ce même cri qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut en plus de la douleur à son cœur. Le cri de Léviathan, la douleur de Lyons. Son ami ou son guerrier. L'homme venu le chercher si loin...

\- Oui, je vais te libérer mon vieil ami...

Drystan se glissa sous la tête de la bête rampant au sol alors que celle-ci était temporairement incapable de bouger. Cette légende vivante... Pour le moment. Il s'avança encore jusqu'à atteindre cette partie où la chair devenait rochers. Il invoqua l'épée sombre et la retourna, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible.

 **Libère moi...**

\- C'est ce que je fais Léviathan...

Il préféra ignorer les larmes et le sang qui s'écoulaient sur lui et se rependaient partout autour d'eux en flottant dans l'eau. Encore un peu, juste un peu... La pointe s'enfonça alors dans un cœur, le seul encore en activité, la créature en possédant trois en tout. La lame le taillada sans hésitations et quand la mort s'insinua dans ses veines, le rouge quitta ses yeux. La bête s'effondra sur le dieu qui eut juste le temps de s'échapper grâce à ses dons pour ne pas finir écraser et réapparu juste devant un œil de son compagnon de sommeil et d'oubli.

\- Adieu mon ami. On se reverra dans l'autre monde si la Déesse le veut.

Le globe oculaire perdit peu à peu ses couleurs, se teignant de gris qui devint de plus en plus sombre. Drystan resta debout à ses cotés jusqu'à ce que son décès ne l'eut totalement transformé en cailloux, un peu à l'image de ces coraux qui une fois morts, deviennent roches pour supporter les suivants. Il leva les yeux vers le haut, d'ici, impossible de voir la lumière de la surface. Il espérait avoir limité les dégâts mais... Cet acte lui avait coûté cher. Très cher. Sur cette pensée, il se tourna pour voir Lyons, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Mais lui, il pouvait encore être sauvé. Si il y consentait.

Des formes évanescentes, habillées de blanc et aux longs cheveux d'or. Le frôlement de plumes... Des ailes? Oui, de grandes ailes immaculées qui se refermèrent sur lui comme dans un cocon.

\- Beau guerrier...

\- Si courageux... Si méritant...

\- Il a sa place au Valhalla... Viens, viens avec nous guerrier...

\- ...Digne des dieux...

\- Un héro...

Des mains qui le caressent, le flattent alors qu'il se sent entraîné par ces femmes dont il ne discerne pas le visage, caché par un casque intégral ailé. Les valkyries? Il était mort pour de vrai cette fois?

\- Drystan... souffla-t-il, désorienté.

\- Le dieu qu'il a servit loyalement...

\- Son âme refuse de nous suivre...

\- Guerrier, c'est peut-être ta seule chance d'atteindre le Valhalla. Le paradis des valeureux...

\- Je veux juste le revoir...

Les femmes semblèrent se concerter du regard puis les ailes douces s'ouvrirent et il tomba dans le vide, une voix lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille sans parvenir à les comprendre.

Il reprit une brutale bouffée d'oxygène, toussant et crachant de l'eau. S'était-il noyé?

\- Là! Là, doucement... Tu vas te noyer bel homme si tu persistes ainsi...

Un homme. Très beau. Quoique un homme... Il avait de grands yeux en amandes emplis d'un bleu liquide, comme deux gouttes d'eau azurée cristallisées pour en faire des yeux dénués de pupille. Ses longs cheveux gris collaient à sa peau bleuâtre et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient assit dans une sorte de bassin naturel, l'eau étant chaude contre sa peau.

\- Je m'appelle Aron, tu es subitement tombé dans ma source d'eau minérale.

\- Tombé?

\- Oui, tombé du ciel comme un oiseau après avoir été fléché par un chasseur.

Lyons leva les yeux vers le ciel crépusculaire. Ni jour ni nuit... Il se redressa vivement, cherchant frénétiquement dans ses cheveux une perle mais ne trouva rien...

\- Non... Non!

L'esprit aquatique ondula souplement sa queue de poisson puis tendit vers l'humain sa main palmée, dépliant ses doigts pour lui montrer une unique perle bleue turquoise, un peu ébréchée.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches? Elle est tombée de ta chevelure.

Le viking tomba à genoux dans l'eau chaude, les éclaboussant tout deux alors qu'il tendait les mains pour la prendre délicatement, la faisant rouler dans ses paumes. Une médaille cliqueta à son cou, le surprenant. Il y avait une encoche, un trou dans la plaque gravée à l'effigie d'un long serpent allant se mordre la queue. Le symbole était bien assez explicite. Il regarda la perle puis l'inséra dans l'interstice sous le regard curieux de la créature aquatique. Le médaillon s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleutée et il le prit entre ses mains, priant simplement en pensant à la personne qu'il voulait voir. Une seconde il était là et la suivante, Aron était seul dans son bassin.

\- Par la Déesse... chuchota ce dernier, soufflé.

La jeune femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'un brun riche, tombant habituellement en vague soyeuse jusqu'à ses chevilles. Assise sur les hanches de Drystan, elle laissa tomber sa robe après en avoir détaché les agrafes. Nue, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, ignorant le fait qu'il tirait sur ses chaînes, tentant de s'échapper.

\- Drystan, mon frère... Si beau...

Un grondement sauvage lui répondit. Ses yeux usuellement en strates de blanc et d'or, affichaient une couleur rouge inquiétante. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas s'en effrayer. Nikaïa se colla à lui, sa poitrine ronde s'appuyant sur son torse alors que ses lèvres grenats se rapprochaient dangereusement de la bouche de son parent de sang.

Lyons apparu au milieu de la chambre, regardant la scène avec un certain effroi.

\- Arrêtez!

\- Qui es-tu toi?! Va-t-en!

La déesse tenta de le faire sortir par la force mais Lyons se protégea, le bouclier apparaissant comme par magie sur son bras. Il s'avança, sentant dans sa main le manche solide de sa hache ciselée. Il la leva et la demoiselle prit peur, reculant au point de tomber au sol, les bras levés pour se protéger. Mais le guerrier n'avait pas en tête de la blesser, au lieu de ça il la laissa tomber sur les chaînes, les brisant.

\- Non! Il ne fallait pas-

Elle ne pu dire un mot de plus, déjà le dieu de l'Insaisissable se releva, sa fureur suintant par tout les pores de sa peau. Il leva la main sur Nikaïa mais Lyons se mit entre eux, recevant l'impact de ce pouvoir furieux de plein fouet. La déesse le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de s'enfuir, le laissant se débrouiller avec son frangin peu aimable.

L'ancien viking se contenta de parer et encaisser chaque coup que son Seigneur lui imposait, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Juste l'arrêter. Il lâcha sa hache qui tomba à terre en un bruit sourd, semblant se répercuter dans cette chambre sombre. Ces yeux rouges luisants n'avaient absolument rien de rassurant. Drystan fit apparaître l'épée obscure, l'éclat bleuté ne semblant pas le moins du monde sympathique. Le bouclier se fêla sous la force du coup porté par le dieu. Pas un halètement, pas un son hormis celui de la lame contre le bouclier et leurs pas sur le sol.

\- Drystan? Mon Seigneur vous m'entendez?

L'épée lui coupa une mèche de cheveux étant donné qu'il avait eu un léger temps de retard pour esquiver. Au bout d'un long moment de cette lutte stérile, le bouclier fini par se casser. La pointe noire se trouva sous sa gorge, la présence puissante de son dieu juste devant lui, il se sentit presque défaillir mais se ressaisit. Il se pencha, une perle de sang se forma, inclina la tête, elle coula, posa ses lèvres sur celles du dieu, la goutte tacha le tissu blanc.

Lyons fut violemment projeté sur le lit derrière eux, le poids de Drystan venant immédiatement le clouer contre les draps défaits. L'épée fut brutalement planté près de la tête du blond, lui égratignant la joue. Ses vêtements lui furent littéralement arrachés, le regard carmin ne le quittant pas une seconde comme craignant une quelconque rébellion qui ne vint pas. Il avait décidé d'être le réceptacle de sa colère, le substitut à ceux l'ayant blessé. Il était d'accord pour devenir à nouveau le Roi du Houx, le sacrifié volontaire. Oui, de son propre chef il voulait tout prendre de son Ameraudur. Sa colère, sa tristesse, l'amère trahison qui déchirait son cœur, la culpabilité. Tout ce qui l'habitait pour enfin l'apaiser.

L'ancien Nérée était prisonnier d'une sorte de folie meurtrière, la révolte grondait en lui comme un animal sauvage et indomptable, réclamant sa portion de chair et de sang frais. Le sang de ceux ayant brisé ses rêves, brisé sa vie. Le sang... de cet homme aussi... Marquer cette peau claire, la marquer la plus possible, graver dans cet être sa présence, son appartenance claire, nette et définitive. Le corps sous lui était parfait, soumis à lui mais son regard gardait cette note fière qui lui donnait envie de la souffler comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Il se mordait les lèvres, faisant éclater celle inférieure sous le trop rude traitement que subissait son corps. Allongé sur le ventre, légèrement surélevé, il tremblait sous l'effort de ses muscles tendus au maximum pour ne pas se défendre, accepter chaque douleur infligée. Il ployait, pliait mais ne cassait pas. La souffrance fut fulgurante quand son maître prit violemment possession de son corps, sentant les ongles s'enfoncer durement dans ses hanches. Lui serrait presque convulsivement les draps.

\- Drystan... Je vous en prie...

\- Je n'arrêterais pas.

Les prunelles grises comme la pluie se tournèrent vers lui, implorantes. Enfin! Enfin c'était ce qu'il voulait obtenir de lui. Il redoubla encore plus d'ardeur, maltraitant davantage sa victime, qui bien que consentante, souffrait de tout son cœur, tout son corps. Lyons ferma les yeux et pria.

Une silhouette s'étira dans la faible lumière en provenance d'une bougie plantée sur un chandelier usé. Drystan passa la main dans ses boucles noires, dorénavant coupées pour tomber sur ses épaules suite à sa mise à mort de Léviathan. Une peur froide lui glaça les entrailles en comprenant que ses mains étaient tachées de sang, ses draps également et que l'individu près de lui semblait bien trop immobile pour que ça soit naturel. Inquiet, il repoussa le draps qui collait à l'épiderme de l'autre à cause des blessures. La peau blanche était marquée d'hématomes allant du bleu au violet en passant par un jaune nauséeux, des morsures sanglantes, des griffures profondes... Et ce filet de sang entre les cuisses fermes...

\- Lyons... murmura-t-il si bas qu'il se demanda l'avoir prononcé ou pensé.

Pourquoi était-il revenu? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté le Valhalla? Il le souleva délicatement mais malgré toutes ses précautions, l'homme gémit de douleur. Il caressa doucement du revers de la main la joue, seul son visage avait été épargné. Mais malheureusement, il y avait trop de cheveux blonds cendrés éparpillés pour ignorer qu'il les avait sûrement arrachés. La longue mèche fine, l'habituelle tresse perlée, serpentait le long de son cou, collant à une morsure sur son épaule.

\- Lyons... Pardonne moi... Je ne voulais pas... Je t'avais fait partir pour ne pas te blesser... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes? Pourquoi Lyons le Brave ne pouvait-il pas m'abandonner lui aussi...

Le brun serra le corps brisé contre lui, se permettant de pleurer dans son cou puisque personne ne le verrait. L'une d'elle tomba sur la perle incrustée dans le médaillon qui s'illumina alors d'une lueur ténue. Sans y prendre garde, Drystan invoqua sa propre magie, les lignes de pouvoirs sur sa peau halée s'illuminant alors de bleu. Il embrassa avec le plus de tendresse possible l'homme dans ses bras, laissant la magie déborder, dégorger pour qu'elle s'infiltre où bon lui semblait, dans chaque faille, chaque ouverture. Les blessures de Lyons étaient évidemment des portes ouvertes où elle s'engouffra. Suivant la volonté de protéger, de guérir de son propriétaire d'origine, elle reconstitua ce qui avait été détruit. De nouveau, il avait saisit cet instant fatidique entre la vie et la mort, entre le remord et le soulagement.

Lyons sentait une chaleur tiède monter en lui, faisant disparaître chaque aiguille de douleur, une voix, celle qui l'avait déjà attiré hors des cieux lui parlait à nouveau. Il la reconnaissait. Oh oui, il savait à présent à qui elle appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans ceux rayés lui faisant face.

\- J'ai entendu l'appel... Je suis venu et j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste...

\- Combien de fois comptes-tu souffrir et mourir pour moi?

\- Aussi longtemps que votre cœur... Continuera d'appeler le mien aussi désespérément...

\- Je t'ai soigné mais un instant de plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire!

\- Drystan... Mourir par amour est une chose souhaitable.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être ton Ameraudur... Pas après ça...

La main du guerrier se posa sur la nuque du dieu et l'incita à se rapprocher, ce à quoi il voulu bien céder. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, un baiser doux, serein.

\- Je vous aime d'amour.

A quel moment exactement son cœur avait-il flanché pour cet homme? Quand il avait découvert sa solitude? Son histoire tragique? Ce coté fragile, aimant, quand à la perte de son unique ami? Son obsession de lui sauver la vie? Lyons l'ignorait mais peu importait au final puisque ses sentiments étaient là, emplissant son cœur. Leurs bouches se quittèrent et il se redressa, fier dans sa nudité, ses plaies continuant à se refermer lentement une à une, imperceptiblement et pourtant, visiblement. En se tenant si droit, il dépassait le dieu qui était à demi assit, levant les yeux vers lui. Il prit en coupe ce visage entre ses mains, rivant son regard au sien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments non plus. Vous n'avez pas à les craindre non plus. Je ne partirais pas, vous ne serez plus jamais seul.

Drystan le serra dans ses bras, sa joue posé contre torse de l'autre qui le serra en retour. Il avait fait peau neuve, tant mieux. Il remarqua alors que la perle, autrefois turquoise, avait prit cette couleur si significative du Seigneur de l'entre-deux: noir moiré de bleu. Elle était magnifique de son point de vue. Il sursauta légèrement quand un baiser fut posé sur son pectoral droit. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Le poids de Drystan le fit basculer sur le dos, le dieu continuant de poser des myriades de baisers sur le cou, les épaules et le torse de son vis à vis.

\- Drystan?

\- Moi aussi... J'ai besoin de toi sinon je n'y arrive plus...

\- Mais Cassandre-

\- Était un rêve. Un rêve qui m'a hanté pendant tout ces siècles où je dormais, seul dans ce palais froid, oublié de tous... Jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles, que tu me montres à nouveau la lumière du soleil et la chaleur de ses rayons.

\- Tu m'aimes...?

Pour le coup, il en avait oublié la politesse, leur différence de rang et le monde entier qui continuait de tourner.

\- Oui, je t'aime.

Le guerrier se sentit bêtement rougir. Ce genre de futilités étaient pour les femmes non? Mais il s'en fichait, la brusque bouffée de bonheur qu'il sentit lui fit oublier les petits détails.

Allongé sous son dieu, il se laissa embrasser, caresser longuement, langoureusement. Rien à voir avec précédemment. Cette scène s'effaçait au profit de la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas un regard rouge qui le fixait avec l'envie de lui faire mal mais les strates de sable jaune puis blanc puis doré et brun, un regard qui le couvait en promesse de lui faire du bien. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter. La déité prit grand soin de lui faire plaisir, embrasser sa peau, la marquant en douceur, suçant ses tétons puis descendit pour aller sucer la verge de son amant. Ses hanches décollèrent mais Drystan les plaqua à nouveau contre le lit, laissant sa langue chaude tracer des sillons en arabesques compliquées et connues que de lui-même.

Les doigts se serrèrent dans les cheveux sombres, non pas pour le forcer mais simplement pour le toucher alors que le plaisir prenait lentement son essor. Sa voix s'était faite plus rauque alors que celle de son compagnon le faisait vibrer, lui évoquant une sorte de mélasse sombre, épaisse mais sucrée. Chaque partie de son être était dorlotée, excitée, le faisant entrer dans cet état d'attente, d'anticipation aussi délicieuse que frustrante.

\- Drystan...

L'intonation était si sensuelle, sexuelle que le dieu marin en frémit, la sensation se répercutant immédiatement dans son propre bas ventre. Il s'activa donc davantage entre les cuisses du blond qui gémissait, n'essayant pas de retenir sa voix quand bien même elle résonnait dans cette chambre, ce palais.

Il leva les jambes et les croisa dans le dos de son compagnon, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Drystan remonta alors pour venir l'embrasser fougueusement, les bras du guerrier se refermant sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans cette étreinte de chair. La divinité marine fut surprise de se retrouver allongée à la place de son chevalier servant, celui-ci se trouvant alors à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il lui fit un sourire espiègle puis commença à son tour à s'approprier ce corps sublime, retraçant de la pointe de la langue les tatouages jusqu'à ce que la queue du serpent ne s'arrête, évoquant une sorte d'audacieuse flèche orientée par les poils sombres. Il suivit dûment cette indication, titillant à son tour de sa bouche chaude la verge dressée de son amant.

\- Arrête...Oh Consort, arrête...

Tient, il était revenu à la religion première. Faerie, le monde abritant les Dieux des dieux eux-mêmes. Il suça plus fort quelques instants, juste le temps de goûter sur son palais quelques gouttes salines puis se retira.

\- Je deviens bien humidifier non?

\- Tu te moques de moi...

Comme douce vengeance, il pressa deux doigts à l'entrée secrète de son compagnon qui s'allongea sur lui en sentant ces deux appendices au profond de lui, bougeant savamment. Il était traité comme une femme... Mais tant pis, il ne tenait pas à avoir mal et si ça pouvait aider... Son bassin commença rapidement à suivre les mouvements de poignet, de fait, il faisait des vas et viens de lui-même, frottant sa propre érection contre celle de Drystan qui respirait de plus en plus vite lui aussi. Voir le visage de Lyons ainsi tordu de bonheur, de plaisir... C'était si bon, si gratifiant!

L'ex-viking se rassit et tendit les cuisses, creusant le dos alors qu'il tenait contre sa paume, cette chair chaude et si dure. Il déglutit tout en la guidant vers son entrée, son souffle se coupa quelques secondes puis il reprit une vive inspiration alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur cette rigidité vivante. Drystan serra les mains sur les draps déjà bien malmenés, s'emplissant de cette vision sublime de son guerrier empalé sur lui, tendu, offrant tout son corps à sa vue gourmande. Aussi beau que les statues que ses anciens croyants sculptaient. Un héro... Son héro. Il ne pu s'empêcher de poser les mains sur cette œuvre d'art le chevauchant, faisant s'emballer la respiration de celle-ci. Lyons cligna des yeux, surprit de toutes les sensations l'assaillant. Doucement, il commença à remuer les hanches d'avant en arrière et bien vite, un mouvement de haut en bas commença à se faire sentir de la part de son Ameraudur, créant alors un double rythme qui le mènerait à sa perte.

Appuyé sur le torse ou les épaules de son amant selon comment il arrivait à se positionner, Lyons se laissait joyeusement emporter par le flot de l'amour charnel avec cet homme. Oui, présentement, c'était un homme et non un dieu. A ce moment, la magie décida de le contrarier. La peau halée commença à scintiller comme soudainement poudrée de paillettes d'or, ses cheveux se teignirent eux aussi en se dégradant de bleu marin, bleu gris et bleu noir. Chaque strate de couleur de ses yeux se mit à briller distinctement, ne prenant pas cette apparence de disque doré qu'il avait vu une fois. Il sentit la médaille se réchauffer contre son torse mais n'y prit pas réellement garde.

Le plaisir montait, montait, lui rendant l'esprit brumeux et le corps quelque peu engourdit et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à onduler fougueusement, cherchant sa délivrance. Il courba brusquement le dos et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Drystan quand celui-ci commença à le masturber énergiquement, s'émerveillant de cette vision de pure extase que lui offrait son compagnon. Plus vite, plus fort, juste un peu, un peu et...

\- Ahhhh!

L'instant T, le bonheur suprême. Le dieu le bascula sur le lit et le tira à lui, surélevant son bassin, il le tint fermement par les cuisses et continua à la pilonner, le faisant se tordre et crier, les nerfs saturés par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il peinait à retenir ces vagues déferlantes, la digue allait céder à nouveau. Le Seigneur des entre-deux lui, ne pouvait absolument pas se contenir, il se devait de s'enfoncer dans cette chaleur, cet antre serré qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Le visage de Lyons était rougit par l'effort, son souffle court, ses yeux gris empli de la brume du plaisir partagé entre eux. Encore un peu...

\- Lyons... Lyons...

Le concerné ne pouvait répondre par des mots mais il leva la main et Drystan la saisit, la serrant fortement au moment de sa propre jouissance, entraînant une seconde fois son amant avec lui. Le dieu se laissa tomber près du guerrier qui resta allongé près de lui, le souffle rapide, haché, mais un sourire bêtement heureux collé au visage. Il sourit et embrassa cette main forte mais si douce pour lui.

Lyons dévorait de bon appétit les brochettes de poisson sous le regard amusé et quelque peu attendri de son nouvel amant. Premier et dernier, les hommes c'étaient pas son truc. Il ignorait que même étant mort, il pouvait dormir et manger pour peu qu'il le veuille. Le blond avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Nikaïa, du moins, ce qu'il en savait pour le peu qu'il avait vu. Drystan tenta de se souvenir de son coté, rassemblant peu à peu les pièces du puzzle.

\- Nikaïa m'a envoûté... C'est la patronne des ondines, facile pour elle d'ensorceler un homme...

\- Mais t'es un dieu, t'aurais pas pu te protéger?

\- J'aurais pu et j'aurais dû mais j'ai fais l'erreur de lui faire confiance...

\- Elle a profité de ton affection envers elle pour en faire une faiblesse...

\- En effet. Mais elle ne s'y frottera plus maintenant, forcer l'amour est toujours une chose très dangereuse qui a mené bien des êtres à leur perte, qu'ils soient mortels ou non.

Forcer l'amour? Il reposa sa brochette, un morceau de maquereau grillé toujours planté sur le bâton. Leur union avait-elle été forcé? Pas par la magie en tous cas mais par les événements, sans doute oui. La grande main halée se posa sur la sienne, de la même taille mais pâle, le regard strié le fixant avec sérieux. Il lui sourit alors et les traits du visage divin s'adoucirent. La seconde main se porta à la médaille qu'il portait depuis son retour du Valhalla, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais franchit les portes au final.

\- Tu es devenu un héro finalement...

\- Cette médaille est la seule chose faisant de moi une sorte de demi-dieu?

\- Même sans tu resteras ce que tu es, c'est la force de ton cœur, de tes valeurs qui t'ont mené là. Cette médaille, c'est la reconnaissance des dieux de ton courage.

Lyons caressa le médaillon gravé, retraçant le serpent représenté. Son courage... Il était Lyons le Brave et il avait réussit une chose jusque là impossible pour tous les autres...

\- J'ai réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

\- Qu'as-tu réussit?

\- J'ai saisi l'Insaisissable, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser la déité marine.

* * *

Je crois que ça sera la dernière pour un moment... J'ai un peu galéré pour la fin pardon. Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même pour ceux qui suivent et bye pour un autre projet ou un nouveau TDV je sais pas ^^


End file.
